15 października 1993
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy Herbata? 09:00 Wiadomości 09:10 Program dnia 09:15 Mama i ja - program dla rodziców i trzylatka 09:25 Domowe przedszkole: Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10:00-14:00 Transmisja pierwszego posiedzenia Senatu RP II kadencji TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 14:00 The lost secret (2) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 14:15 W obronie swoich racji, czyli o stowarzyszeniach społecznych 14:30 Teleplastikon - społeczne problemy współczesnej Europy 14:45 Odpukać, odpukać - "Czerwona wstążka" 15:00 Jaka jesteś - Czas na drobne przyjemności 15:15 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15:35 W kalejdoskopie - W imię demokracji - rozejść się? 15:55 Program dnia 16:05 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia oraz film z serii: Reksio 16:50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Automania - mag. motoryzacyjny 17:40 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... /1/: Ukryte wartości 18:00 Randka w Ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18:45 Zulu Gula - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19:00 Wieczorynka: "Muminki" 19:30 Wiadomości 20:15 Lelouch... i już: Jedni i drudzy /1/ - film fr. 21:50 Znak sprzeciwu - program dok. z okacji 15-lecia pontyfikatu papieża Jana Pawła II 22:55 Jutro w programie 23:00 Wiadomości 23:15 Gorąca linia 23:25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23:30 Lelouch... i już: Jedni i drudzy /2/ - film fr. 01:00 Sting live - koncert z Oslo 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:30 Panorama 07:35 Przeboje Dwójki 08:10 Program lokalny 08:40 Batman - serial anim. prod. USA 09:05 Studio Dwójki 09:15 Dokument: "Muzea Austrii": "Muzeum Karoliny Augusty w Salzburgu - austracki film dok. 09:40 Świat kobiet 10:05 "Samochód - przebój stulecia" - film niemiecki w wersji oryginalnej 10:35 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci w wersji oryginalnej 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Do trzech razy sztuka 11:35 Róbta, co chceta - program Jerzego Owsiaka 12:00 Bez prądu - Skawalker (1) - koncert 13:00 Panorama 13:05 Przystanek Alaska - serial USA 13:50 Benefis Józefa Opalińskiego 15:00 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 15:30 Powitanie 15:35 Batman - serial anim. prod. USA 16:00 Panorama 16:05 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 16:30 Płonące serca /4/ - serial franc. 17:15 Warszawski Tydzień Filmowy 17:30 Tęsknoty i marzenia 18:00 Panorama 18:03 - 19.00 Programy regionalne 19:00 Błękitny koncert - transmisja z Filharmonii Narodowej koncertu z okazji Dnia ONZ w Polsce 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Sport 21:40 A to pan zna - widowisko wg tekstów Juliana Tuwima 21:50 Mój sen o twojej miłości - piosenki Dariusza Wasilewskiego 22:15 Przystanek Alaska - serial obycz. prod. USA 23:00 Teatr Sensacji: Robert Thomas - Podwójna Gra - spektakl z 1985 r., reż. Krystyna Sznerr 00:10 Panorama 00:15 Bez prądu: Skawalker 01:00 Płonące serca /4/ - serial franc. 01:45 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07:30 TV Polonia 12:00 MTV 12:30 W cztery świata strony 13:00 Ilustrowany Słownik Biblijny 13:15 Ekostres 13:30 Zagraj to jeszcze raz - rep. 14:00 MTV 14:30 Muzy - mag. kult. 15:00 MTV 15:30 W dążeniu do prawdy - serial 16:00 Aktualności 16:10 Bajka 16:40 Studio Regionalne 16:50 Kącik melomana 17:05 W cztery świata strony 17:30 Sport 17:45 Ilustrowany Słownik Biblijny 18:05 Aktualności 18:30 Studio pod bukiem 19:00 Gazeta domowa 19:15 Bez problemu 19:30 Saracen - serial 20:30 Spotkanie z wojewodą częstochowskim 20:40 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 21:00 Ograbione dzieciństwo - film o Albanii 21:30 Muzy 22:00 Aktualności 22:10 Powietrze - serial dok. 22:25 Akademia Jazzowa 23:05 Muzyka cerkiewna 00:00 TV Polonia Szczecin "7" 17:00 Kanał "7" zaprasza 17:02 Na afiszu 17:05 Serial 17:45 3 from 1 18:03 Kronika "7" 18:30 Telemakler 18:40 Cztery do jednego - relacje z województw: szczecińskiego, koszalińskiego, słupskiego i pilskiego 20:00 Serial 21:00 Kronika "7" 21:10 Film 22:40 Kronika "7" 22:45 Na afiszu 22:50 Uśmiech wieczoru 23:00 MTV Wrocław "5" 07:30 TV Polonia 18:03 Fakty 18:30 Gra 19:00 Bajka 19:20 MAK 19:30 Region 20:00 Jutro w "Wyborczej" 20:05 Święty - serial 20:50 Odpowiedź na "Piątkę" 21:00 TV Polonia TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 Hobby 8.00 Mama i ja 8.45 Akwen Eldorado - serial TVP 9.45 Blok programów edukacyjnych 10.45 Historia - Współczesność 11.15 Program rozrywkowy 11.30 Ekspres reporterów 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Film fabularny 13.40 Program rozrywkowy 14.40 Reporterzy przedstawiają 15.40 Program rozrywkowy 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 Blok edukacyjny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne studio - program dla dzieci 18.00 Historia - Współczesność 18.30 Program rozrywkowy 18.50 Magazyn kulturalny 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Program na wieczór 20.00 Program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.25 TV Polonia proponuje 21.35 Tętno - film TVP 23.00 Program publicystyczny 24.00 Program na sobotę 0.10 Panorama 0.15 Big Bang - film TVP 1.35 Oscary Serca - koncert J. Carrerasa i M. Caballe 2.35 Zakończenie programu PolSat 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Domowe wideo 17.00 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy (66) 17.30 Tele Sport Sprint 17.50 Żelazny rocznik (9) 19.00 Informacje 19.10 Supermodelka (45) 19.40 Dla dzieci 20.00 Więźniarki (1) - serial australijski 21.00 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame (powt.) 22.55 Informacje 23.10 Płomienne oczy - film sens. USA 0.40 Różowa seria - Oranżeria 1.10 Program na jutro Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata w skokach - Oslo 10.00 Hokej na lodzie - liga NHL 11.00 Kręgle 12.00 Pilka nożna - Mecze eliminacyjne piłkarskich mistrzostw świata 1994 13.30 Motors - Magazyn 14.30 Tenis - magazyn 15.00 Tenis - live - ATP - turniej mężczyzn w Bozen, Włochy - ćwierćfinały 18.30 International Motorsport - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Tenis - live ATP - turniej mężczyzn w Bozen, Włochy 22.00 Boks - walki bokserów zawodowych 23.30 Futbol amerykański 24.00 Hokej na lodzie - Liga NHL 1.00 Wiadomości 1.30 Eurofun - magazyn RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Szef 10.00 Piękni i bogaci 10.30 227 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Czas tęsknoty 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka 18.00 Zew serca 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy 20.15 Melodie ojczyzny 20.15 Gospodarz Stangl 21.45 Pod kołdrą 22.15 Co proszę? 23.15 Gottschalk 24.00 Superwiedźmy - film erot. USA 1.45 Gołe dziewczyny z Dzikiego Zachodu - film erot. USA 2.50 M - magazyn 3.20 Krzyk w lesie - thriller USA (powt.) 4.50 Czas tęsknoty Sat 1 6.00 Dziś rano w Niemczech 9.10 Sąsiedzi 9.35 Doktor John traper 10.25 Bonanza 11.15 Zaryzykuj 11.45 Koło fortuny 12.25 Młodzi i namiętni 13.15 Doktor John traper 14.10 Sąsiedzi 14.40 Bonanza 15.40 Star Trek 16.45 Zaryzykuj! 17.20 Idź na całość 18.00 Program regionalny 18.20 5 razy 5 - quiz 19.00 Wiadomości 19.18 "ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Karate Kid /II - film przyg. USA 22.15 "Ran" - piłka nożna 23.10 Dama nocy - wł. film erot. 0.50 Electric Blue 1.30 Drauf & Dran 1.55 Rewir Wolfa 2.45 Star Trek 3.35 "Ran" - piłka nożna 4.35 Sprzeciwi Pro 7 6.10 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 7.40 Wciąż śnię o Joannie 8.10 Dwie damy i walet 8.40 Adderly 9.40 I Pan będzie dla nas łaskawy - film fab. USA 11.15 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 11.45 Roseanfle 12.15 Perry Mason 13.15 Statkiem po Wołdze - wł. - franc. film obyczajowy 14.55 Adderly 15.55 Mr Belvedere 16.25 Wciąż śnię o Joannie 16.55 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.25 Dwie damy i walet 18.55 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 19.25 Roseanne 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wielki autobus - kom. USA 22.05 Raven 23.10 Black Cat - film akcji Hongkong 1.00 Gliniarz i prokurator 2.00 Mściciele (powt.) 3.40 Perry Mason MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami 10.00 Marijne zaprasza 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 Simone i clipy 16.30 Raport Coca Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18.00 Soul 18.30 Muzyka non stop 20.30 Most wanted 22.00 Największe przeboje 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 3 from 1 24.00 Beavis i Butthead 0.30 Marijne zaprasza 2.00 Chilli out Zone 3.00 Noc z teledyskami RTL 2 5.55 Szeryf Lobo 6.55 Dziewczynka z farmy 7.25 Księżniczka Sara 7.55 Szlafmyca i Co. 8.30 Alvin 9.00 Bob i Bobette 9.30 Autostrada do nieba 10.30 Szeryf Lobo 11.30 Ruck Zuck 12.05 Cudowne lata 12.40 Wymarzony kamień 13.05 Dziewczynka z farmy 13.35 Księżniczka Sara 14.00 Fridolin 14.20 Szlafmyca i Co. 14.50 Alvin 15.20 Bob i Bobette 15.55 Wymarzony kamień 16.35 Wesoły rekin 17.05 Oddział M. 17.45 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Cudowne lata 19.00 Autostrada do nieba 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Okrążeni - west. USA 21.45 Pogoń za białym towarem - niem.-fr.-włoski film sens. 23.35 Wyścig ze śmiercią 0.35 Bravo TV DSF 8.45 Poranne notowania giełdowe 9.00 Czas wolny - porady DSF - powtórzenie 9.30 Panorama sportu 11.55 Notowania giełdowe 12.00 Sporty elitarne 12.30 Magazyn turystyczny 13.00 Tele-Giełda 13.45 Trening z DSF 14.00 Sporty nietypowe 15.00 Żeglarstwo 15.30 Tenis - ostatnie turnieje 16.00 Offensiv - dyskusja w studiu 17.00 Trans World Sports - przegląd wydarzeń 18.00 Sporty elitarne 18.30 Magazyn sportowy 19.30 Raport sportowy 20.00 Koszykówka - Bundesliga 22.00 Ring wolny - wrestling - walki zawodników z USA 22.55 Piłka nożna - Bundesliga - 12 kolejka rozgrywek 23.45 Supercross - relacja z USA i Europy 0.30 Wyścigi gigantów - Monster Trucks 1.00 Wrestling - powt. z 22.00